


Dress Blues

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dress blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's got plans for Cam, and it's all the fault of those goddamn dress blues . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skieswideopen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skieswideopen/gifts).



> Created for Skieswideopen's fandom_stocking.

 

 


End file.
